


A higher society

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Even the posh upper classes fall in love.





	A higher society

Our tale starts a decade after The Battle of Hogwarts, Dorcas Meadowes and Caradoc Dearborn are living the perfect life in a large mansion in the English countryside.

Caradoc smiled. "This is the life, my dear Dorcas."

Dorcas nodded and agreed, "Indeed, my darling Caradoc."

Caradoc asked, "More tea?"

Dorcas held her cup out and grinned. "That would be simply delightful, thank you my darling."

Caradoc ordered, "Jeeves, fill our cups up."

Caradoc's butler Jeeves took their teacups and went away to the kitchen with them.

Dorcas smirked. "Your butler is as slow as always, my darling."

Caradoc beamed, "I know, my dear. But alas, there's not much we can do about the matter."

Dorcas whispered, "You could dismiss him."

Caradoc chuckled. "How despicable!"

Dorcas inquired, "Is that a no?"

Caradoc murmered, "Let's do it."

Dorcas warned, "Here he comes."

Jeeves entered the room with their teacups full to the brim with steaming hot tea and set them down on the table.

Just as Jeeves was about to leave, Caradoc cleared his throat and ordered, "Come here, Jeeves."

Jeeves hurried towards him and asked, "What do you require, Master?"

Caradoc sneered. "I require nothing, you insolent fool."

Jeeves stuttered, "W-What's wrong, Master?"

Dorcas smirked. "Can't you see he's about to dismiss you, fool?"

Jeeves turned to Caradoc and inquired, "Is she speaking the truth, Master?"

Caradoc smiled. "Absolutely, you're dismissed."

Jeeves begged, "No Sir, you need me. I'm the best butler in England."

Dorcas grinned. "Leave before your dignity has been compromised."

Jeeves rushed out of the room and Caradoc beamed, "You're absolutely despicable my dear Dorcas and I adore you for it."


End file.
